


A Happy Accident

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #639: Snape and the Ministry Departments -  Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Silliness. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #639: Snape and the Ministry Departments - Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Silliness. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Happy Accident

~

“This isn’t under the purview of this department.”

Severus glared at the witch facing him. Unfortunately, she didn’t appear in the least quelled. “It was your Aurors who stomped through my home looking for contraband Dark items, damaging my dwelling,” he hissed. “That’s a magical accident and/or catastrophe!”

The witch sighed. “Fill out this requisition in triplicate. In three days our representative will visit your dwelling to inspect your allegedly damaged property.” 

Allegedly? Severus growled. 

She ignored him. “Be there between nine and five.” 

Severus began to reply, but, clearly disinterested, she slid the sign to read ‘closed’. 

“Bollocks!” 

~

Three days later, Severus closed his Diagon Alley shop for the day to stay home. When, by two o’clock, he still hadn’t heard from the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes employee, however, he began pacing the floor while he waited, cursing under his breath. 

He could have left, of course, checked in periodically, but he just knew if he did, the representative would come and go, and then it’d be another three days before anyone else showed. 

When the knock came at four, Severus was seething. Flinging open the door, he snapped, “About bloody time someone— Potter?!” 

Potter smirked. “Hello, Professor.” 

~

Severus eyed Potter. He’d filled out nicely. “Why aren’t you an Auror?”

Potter, inspecting Severus’ furniture, looked up. “Wasn’t my thing. Now, explain again why this broken cabinet’s the purview of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?” 

Severus smirked. “The Aurors visited for the third time this month claiming to have evidence I’m hiding Dark items. They tore everything up looking, damaging that cabinet in the process.” 

“So just fix it.” 

“It’s the principle of the thing, Potter. They broke it, they should fix it.” 

Potter shook his head. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at the cabinet. “ _Reparo!_ ”

~

“Did our employee not solve the problem?” The witch didn’t even look up from her mag. 

Severus crossed his arms. “He repaired the cabinet, but it no longer functions as it did previously.”

The witch turned another page. “If this a complaint, the Department of Complaints is down the—”

“No,” Severus enunciated clearly. “This is a request that your Magical Accidents and Catastrophe’s employee report to my dwelling and fix the problem properly.” 

The witch sighed, reaching for a form. “Fill this out in triplicate and in three days—”

Severus snatched the form. “Yes,” he deadpanned. “I know the procedure.” 

~

Potter came at three-thirty the appointed day. “Half an hour early,” Severus commented snidely. 

“I can go get a cuppa and return in thirty.” Potter smirked.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Do they teach this attitude to all employees of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?” 

“Just the special ones,” said Potter, clearly amused. “Now, what’s wrong?”

Severus cleared his throat. “My cabinet’s not the same—” 

“Right,” Potter interrupted. “What does it no longer do?” 

“Previously, the door squeaked when opened.” 

Potter gave him a flat look. “You’re complaining because it’s better than it was?” 

Severus smirked. “It’s the principle of the thing.” 

~

It took Potter hours to get the door to squeak again. Hours during which Severus looked his fill of Potter’s shapely arse bending over as he took measurements, muttering to himself. 

When he was done, the cabinet door squeaked. “Satisfied?” Potter asked, arms crossed. 

Severus took his time examining the cabinet until even he had to admit it was as it had been before. “It appears satisfactory,” he admitted grudgingly. 

Potter handed him a form. “Sign here, please, signifying your complaint to the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department has been satisfied.”

Severus did, handing it back. 

Potter smiled. “Goodbye, Professor.” 

~

After a week of sleepless nights and much thinking, Severus went back to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. The witch sighed upon seeing him. “What’s the issue now?” 

Severus coughed. “I must contact the employee you sent to do my last repair.” 

The witch eyed him. “Employees of our Department do not fraternise with clients.” 

Severus had expected as much. He smirked. “He left an item in my home.” 

“Leave it with me and I’ll see he gets it.” The witch smirked back. 

Severus nodded, handing her the envelope he’d prepared. Now all he could do was wait. 

~

When the knock came that evening, Severus wasn’t surprised. Opening the door, he gestured Potter inside. 

Potter’s eyes widened when he saw the table set for two. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No,” said Severus. “It’s for us. If you wish.” Faced with the reality of Potter in his home in a non-official capacity, nerves were setting in. “If not—”

“I didn’t say that.” Potter smiled faintly. “Just establishing this isn’t under the purview of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.” 

“I should hope not,” said Severus.

“Thanks for the picture of my mum.” 

“You’re welcome.” Severus gestured. “Shall we eat? Talk?” 

“Brilliant.” 

~

Dinner, replete with flirting, went well. For afters, recalling Potter’s penchant for sweet puddings, Severus served treacle tart.

“Fantastic,” Potter sighed afterwards. “But if I eat much more I won’t just work for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, I’ll _be_ one.” 

“Unlikely,” murmured Severus, giving him an appreciative once-over. 

Potter smiled. “So, to be clear, this is a date, yes?” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Aren’t you supposed to be a trained observer?” 

Potter laughed. “That’s Aurors. We just clean up messes.” 

“In that case—” Eyes locked with Potter’s, Severus poured wine down his robes. 

Expression intent, Potter rose. “Let’s handle that immediately—”

~

‘Handling it’ involved removing Severus’ robes, which morphed into removing Potter’s clothes, too. 

Practically devouring each other, they climbed onto Severus’ bed, Potter straddling Severus. They writhed together, Potter ending up riding Severus until they both came, the bed creaking ominously all the while. 

Potter collapsed beside Severus. “That was—”

“Enjoyable,” Severus murmured. 

Potter laughed. “Very,” he agreed.

As Severus shifted, gathering Potter in his arms, however, the bed collapsed, and they were in the centre of a mattress crater. 

Potter sighed. “The Aurors, I take it?” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “But I do know someone at Magical Accidents and Catastrophes—”

~

“You ended up together through work?” Weasley frowned. “Don’t you own a shop in Diagon, Snape?”

“Indeed,” agreed Severus. 

“And Harry works for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.” 

“Yep.” Harry grinned. “It’s a long story—” 

Ron held up a hand. “Hang on, Hermione will want to hear this, too. I’ll get her.” 

Once alone, Severus murmured, “Why did I accept this invitation?” 

“Because Sunday dinner at the Burrow’s the perfect way to introduce people to the idea of us.” 

Us. Severus exhaled. “Let’s hope they don’t see _us_ as a catastrophe.” 

Harry smiled, kissing Severus. “I’d call us a happy accident.” 

~


End file.
